Sueño hecho realidad
by Alice Kaulitz
Summary: Bella siempre fue amante de la música, tenía 2 mejores amigas: Rosalie  y Alice . que pasará cuando vayan al casi último concierto de su banda favorita  y luego los encuentren borrachos y despedidos por su disquera? Los ayudaran?...BxE RxE AxJ
1. Only one more

Ola a todo el mundo! este es mi primer fic, espero q lo disfruten...

* * *

Sueño hecho realidad

Only one more

Siempre me consideré una chica normal de 17 años, o por lo menos eso creía, no era ni tan bonita ni horrible, simplemente normal, lo q si tenía de especial era que yo era la chica más apasionada con la música que pudieran conocer…y justo hoy mis mejores amigas Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon(también de la misma edad que yo) y yo íbamos a ir a uno de los conciertos más geniales del año, era la casi despedida de los mejores, los dioses, los maestros: Edward, Jasper y Emmet…"Only one more", estaba tan emocionada…y al parecer mis amigas también…

- Rápido chicas! RÁPIDO! El guapísimo de Jasper no me puede esperar tanto!- decía Alice mientras se arreglaba el cabello…  
-Cálmate Alice…solo es el mejor concierto de todos los tiempos AAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-Todavía quien le decía a Alice que se calmara cuando Rosalie estaba prácticamente babeando por Emmet…  
-Tranquilas…aún faltan 3 horas para el concierto…por cierto Alice…q traes en esa cajita tan misteriosa?  
-Oh!...solo es nuestra ropa para el concierto…qué crees? que la gran y magnifica Alice Brandon no lo tenía todo preparado?...por favor Bella!, que falta de confianza!- Alice…siempre dramatizando  
-Qué es exactamente?- dijo Rose  
-Son polos negros estampados con sus bellísimos rostros y el logo de la banda, obviamente pegados al cuerpo, pero no son de elástico…son de la mejor calidad!...además de pantalones jean hechos a medida con diseño exclusivo marca "Alice"…yop…por supuesto…  
-Alice…esto es…extraordinario, con razón todo el escándalo por las medidas la semana pasada…jajajaja….-dije mientras veía la fabulosa creación de Alice, con razón estudiaba diseño  
-Alice eres un genio!...estos pantalones me quedan estupendo!...realza mi figura- decía Rose mientras se examinaba en el espejo  
-Vamos Bella! Ve a bañarte rápido, ponte la ropa y luego vienes aquí para arreglarte el cabello y ponerte una suave capa de maquillaje  
-Sí, mami…-dije, lo que hizo que todas riéramos un momento.

Me sentía superemocionada por ir, tomé una duche de agua caliente, me puse la ropa y realmente me quedaba bien, aunque no sea una chica de muchas curvas como Rosalie, este atuendo me quedaba tan bien que hasta me parecía a ella!  
Salí y ellas ya estaban arregladas, solo faltaban los zapatos…

-Y…aquí están los zapatos- dijo Alice mientras yo rogaba en mi interior que no fueran de tacón- tatán!- eran zapatillas planas negras, a juego con todo el conjunto!- y? que les parecen? geniales? fantásticas? Espléndidas?...  
-Maravillosas!-dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo  
-Perfecto!, ahora…Bella! ven aquí para terminar de arreglarte…AAAAAAA! Esto va a ser sensacional!

Dejé mi cabello en manos de la experta, en circunstancias normales no lo haría, me tendrían que arrastrar para hacerlo!, pero hoy no!, hoy era un día especial, por fin los tendría cerca de mí, nuestras entradas eran super-vip, así que estaríamos a solo unos metros de distancia, especialmente del Dios Griego Edward Cullen…

* * *

Por favor!...se los pido...dejenme un review...para saber si es bueno el comienzo, para q me digan q está fatal , para q me digan si debo continuar...todo depende de mi publico lector...

Gracias!

Alice Kaulitz


	2. Recuerdos y Concierto

Ola de nuevo, gracias a las q kisieron q continuara la historia, esoecialmente a mi amix Elvira! TKM!

q lo disfruten

* * *

Recuerdos y Concierto

Obviamente, Alice como siempre queriendo lucirse, contrató una limusina, así que llegamos al concierto, era genial, todo tan bello, y hasta parecí que había alfombra roja!, salimos y nos tomaron muchas fotos, llegamos a nuestro lugar y oh- oh…

-A no!, yo la mato!, cómo se atreve?-dijo Alice mientras Rose intentaba detenerla, estaba hecha una furia, entonces volteé…

-Hay no!, mis 5 personas menos favoritas en el mundo, Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Mike y Jacob, qué hacen aquí?-pregunté con veneno en la voz.

-Ay! Bella, qué pasa contigo, pensé q nos llevábamos bien!-Ag! Como odio a Tanya cuando piensa que "somos amigas"- y con respecto a tu pregunta…pues, qué crees? también estamos aquí para verlos, cierto chicos?

-SI-respondieron a coro.

-Bueno, ojalá no hagan mucho escándalo pues, nosotras venimos aquí a escuchar!...Woooo!-dijo Rosalie

-Bella, quiero hablar contigo-oh no! No quiero hablar con Jacob!-no aceptaré un no por respuesta

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, no voy a hablar contigo!, que crees?, que no es suficiente encontrarte besándote con otra mientras estabas conmigo? No te parece suficiente?-dije con lágrimas en los ojos-ahora vete, no quiero arruinarme el concierto por tu culpa!

Mis amigas me miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro, nunca les agradó Jacob, decían que no era bueno para mí, pero yo de testaruda no les hice caso y acepté ser su novia, fue la peor decisión de mi vida, siempre me mandoneaba y no me hacía sentir como su novia, coqueteaba con otras chicas mientras paseaba conmigo, hasta q un día lo encontré besuqueando a Tanya, él a ella, ahí no soporté más y corté con él, luego mi vida siguió feliz, de concierto en concierto, pero nunca en una zona super-vip! Me siento tan pero tan emocionada!

Empezó el concierto y Edward cantaba tan genial, Jasper tocaba la guitarra como un dios y Emmet no se quedaba atrás, era el mejor baterista!

-TE AMOOOO EMMET!-gritaba Rosalie, y Emmet volteaba y le sonreía lo que hacía que Rose se sonrojara.

-JASPER!…JASPER!-animaba Alice y Jasper sonreía

Yo no podía hacer nada más que gritar, estaba muy emocionada, además de que el Adonis de Edward no me quitaba la vista de encima…

-Ag! No! Tanya, que haces?-escuché a lo lejos

-CÁLLATE –gritó Tanya

De pronto vi como un brasier volaba hacia el escenario y se estampaba en el rostro de Emmet, el cual dijo una lisura y se lo sacó de la cara…

-AG!-se escuchó entre todo el público incluyéndonos…

En una parte del concierto, los chicos dijeron:

-Esta es una canción dedicada a las 3 hermosas señoritas de ahí-dijo Edward señalando nuestra zona, yo pensé que se refería a Tanya, Jessica y Lauren-señorita!-levanté la mirada y era para nosotras!

* * *

aja...suspenso...q cancion sera?...

dejen review. gracias!

Alice Kaulitz


	3. Canción y ¿ebriedad?

Olaaaaa…de nuevo..jaja solo para aclarar que el "hic!" es una expresión de ebrio..como el hipo..muy parecido., tbn q la canción es de un artista genial, no lo consideren plagio, es solo para resaltar su genialidad…enjoy it!

* * *

Canción y ¿ebriedad?

-AAAAAAAAA!-Gritamos las tres, era un sueño que nuestros astros de la música nos estuvieran dedicando una canción!...awww…los amo!

**[Verse 1](canción Any kind of guy – Big time rush)  
Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)**

[Pre-chorus]  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

[Chorus]  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

[Verse 2]  
You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)

[Pre-chorus]  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

[Chorus]  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

[Bridge]  
Let me know if I'm getting through  
Making you understand  
If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something  
New)  
Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play

[Chorus]  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

Bring it back

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

Cuando terminó la canción, el público estalló en aplausos. Luego, fuimos a "la famosa fiesta después del concierto"- como a Alice le gustaba llamarlo-…estuvimos bailando un buen rato, incluso vimos a Tanya con sus exagerados movimientos pegada a Jacob.

-Lo ves Bella', fue bueno que te separaras de ese chucho-me animó Rose, a ella nunca le agradó él, ya que él siempre le decía "rubia hueca" y eso, para Rosalie, era el peor insulto que podría existir.

-Chicas…chicas…chicas…-decía Alice, parecía que se había quedado en shock, entonces volteamos a ver qué era lo que la tenía así, cundo lo vimos, nos quedamos sin aire…

-Oh!...no puede ser, son ellos, es "Only one more" en persona!, y solo a unos pocos metros...AA..!-sentí que alguien me tapaba la boca, era Alice.

-Shh! Bella, fíjate bien-entonces observé con detenimiento…estaban ebrios!

-¿Qué hacemos?-murmuré

-Hay que ayudarlos!, no se pueden quedar así, sería un despilfarro de talento y de belleza!-exclamó Rose, y tenía razón, no se podía despilfarrar tanto en la calle.

-Vamos entonces!-mandó Alice

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Estábamos en un callejón, detrás del lugar de la fiesta, desde aquí se podían ver ventanas grandes cubiertas con una cortina negra, una tenía un agujero, así que supuse que Alice los había visto por ahí. Cuando llegamos…

-Qué sorpresa!...las tres hermosas señoritas…hic!-intentó decir Jasper, no se le entendía muy bien por su evidente ebriedad. Jasper estaba apoyado en Edward, quien a su vez se apoyaba en Emmet, y éste se apoyaba en la pared del callejón, seguían vestidos con los mismos trsje s que usaron en el concierto, al igual que nosotras.

-Eh…hola, soy Rosalie, ella es Isabella-me señaló y yo levanté me mano cono para decir "hola"-y Alice-ella hizo lo mismo que yo.

-Hoolaaa…muñecas…hic!-Dios!, Emmet estaba super-ebrio, y qué decir de Edward?Uff!, hasta se me estaba acercando peligrosamente con su hipnotizante mirada.

-Y… cómo es que están ebrios?-pregunté mientras que alejaba un poco al dios griego de cabello broncíneo, no como para herir sus sentimientos pero lo suficiente como para sentirme segura de que no iba a hacer nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir luego…

-La disquera nos despidió, hic!...así que fuimos a la mesa de bebidas y agarramos todas, hic!...luego vinimos aquí y nos las tomamos de una sola-me respondió el chico musculoso.

-Oh!, eso es horrible que podemos hacer para ayudarlos?-ofreció Alice viendo sólo a Jasper

-Cásate conmigo!-respondió y Alice se quedó en shock, lo que hizo que Jasper lo malentendiera y dijera…

-Disculpa si te ofendí…hic!...es que eres la primera chica bella y amable que se ofreció a ayudarme sin pedir nada a cambio y …

-Ok, no te preocupes…-lo cortó una muy nerviosa Alice…jajaja…amaba estos momentos, eran muy escasos…jajaja, me reía en mis adentros.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Rose, y yo pedía porque no fuera una idea parecida a las de Alice-qué tal si hoy todos se quedan en nuestra casa?-no era tan mala…

-No quisiéramos molestar…-dijo Ed, que lindo!, me gusta llamarlo así

-Y no aceptamos un "no" por respuesta- dijo Alice, con voz autoritaria y una mirada de "o me haces caso o mueres"

-Sí señora!-dijeron a coro

-Así me gusta!-respondió ella, a veces Alice puede dar miedo…

* * *

Hey!..q tal?...weno yo bn, escribiendo un capitulo diario y subiéndolo cada vez que puedo…dejen un review….para decirme lo q sea!, gracias de antemano

Alice Kaulitz


	4. ¿Película o Confesión?

Siento no poder haber actualizado antes...tuve algunos inconvenientes pero ya volvi! :D

* * *

¿Película o confesión?

Llegamos a casa y lo primero que hicimos fue ponernos ropa cómoda, mi elección fue un polo agujereado y un pantalón de chándal pero cuando no pues, Alice me los arrebató de la mano y me dio una pijama que consistía en un polo algo pegado al cuerpo color melón suave y un pantalón suelto de un color marrón con escrituras que decían cosas como "sexy" o "princess".

-Bella! ponte esto, te verás fantástica con ello, lo presiento, yo me pondré uno casi igual pero de color morado y Rose uno de color rosa, las tres nos veremos preciosas! – wow,al parecer Alice estaba muy emocionada con la visita de Jasper.

-Alice es perfecto! No será que quieres impresionar a Jasper…?-preguntó Rosalie, y Alice se sonrojó.

-Jajajaja- nos reímos Rose y yo.

Luego de estar cambiadas y arregladas, nos dirigimos a la sala donde nos esperaban sentados en los sofás los tres chicos más lindos del mundo, o por lo menos Edward lo era…

-Chicos, les traje ropa para dormir- dijo Alice, al parecer lo tenía todo preparado- no querrán ducharse? Supongo que después de todo, deben querer hacerlo no?

Los chicos asintieron en respuesta, y luego se pusieron a discutir entre ellos para ver quien lo haría primero, jajaja, eran tan lindos.

-Yo primero! – dijo Jasper

– no, yo!- discutía Edward

– NOOO! Yo quiero…- Pedia Emmet

- Ya sé! Jueguen piedra, papel o tijera!- dije, la verdad esto me divertía mucho, al parecer no era la única, podía oír las risitas de mis amigas.

-ok!

-PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERA!

-woo! Yo voy primero! – dijo Jasper, me estaba cayendo bien, jaja.

-Luego yo!- dijo Edward, se le veía tan bien cuando estaba feliz, lo raro es que a cada rato paseaba la mirada y me quedaba viendo, tal vez sea efecto del alcohol o no?

-Alice, hay que ver una película-dije, aun no tenía ganas de dormir.

-Gran idea Bella! Chicos, luego de que se bañen y se cambien los esperaremos en la otra habitación para ver una película con pop corn.

-Exelente! – dijeron

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Estábamos en la habitación conversando sobre lo afortunadas que fuimos al habernos encontrado a "Only one more".

-AAAAAAAAAAAA! Jajaja, estoy tan pero tan feliz! Chicas!, menos mal que fuimos nosotras, que tal si se encontraban con Tanya y las otras?- preguntó Alice

- Sí pues, hubieran terminado violados- dijo Rosalie, ella siempre tan directa…

-Tienen razón, fue una suerte para todos que los hayamos encontrado, además ellos son tan guapos, especialmente Edward. – afirmé

-No, Jasper- dijo Alice, muy segura.

-NO, Emmet- dijo Rosalie se le veía como enamorada.

- Yo soy el más guapo- dijeron ellos que estaban atrás de nosotras! Oh! No!, nos escucharon! Q pensaran? Espero que todavía estén algo despistados...

* * *

Disculpen, no tuve tiempo de escribir tanto, pero algo es algo no? Dejen reviews sii?


	5. La verdad?

LO SIENTO X LA DEMORAAA, tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer, pero prometo q cada semana sacaré un capitulo, pero mucho más grande.  
Por lo pronto...

* * *

Un verdadero chico

-Y qué tal chicas? Nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí…y escuchamos que estaban hablando de nosotros- dijo Jasper.

-Ahh, ehh si?, que bien…ya se sienten mejor? – intenté cambiar de tema.

-Claro! Después de escuchar que somos guapos quién no? – dijo Ed sonriéndome, que bello, era como el David de Miguel Ángel.

-Bella! Contrólate, estás a punto de babear… -me susurró Alice.

-Bueno vamos a ver una película, así que siéntense – fiuf! gracias Rose, espero que se acabe el tema de su belleza, su cabello, sus labios…NO concéntrate! Ok ok, vamos a ver película si…

-GENIAAAAL, VEAMOS UNA DE TERROR! Claro si te parece Jasper…- wow, Rose y yo nos quedamos con unas caras! De cuándo aquí Alice le pedía opinión a alguien? Este Jazz, jaja, apuesto a que le cambia la vida.

-Sí Alice, lo que quieras- respondió con cara de bobo, el amor se siente en el aire…jajaja.

Vimos una película llamada "Pesadilla en la calle Elm" no me gustó mucho, demasiada sangre… menos mal que Edward estaba ahí, me la pasé la mayor parte viéndolo a él, al parecer él hizo lo mismo, qué bello es.

Nos quedamos hasta las 3:00am.

-Amm, un pequeño detalle, dónde vamos a dormir?- preguntó Emmet, hacía rato que no hablaba, ya era hora, creo que estaba muy entretenido observando a Rosalie.

-Lo tengo todo planeado! ALICE BRANDON NUNCA DEJA UN DETALLE SUELTO!, bueno, tú Edward dormirás en la habitación de Bella, Emmet dormirá en la habitación de Rosalie y Jazz en la mía. En el camarote… muy bien, hay preguntas?- Dijo con una carita angelical y una voz cantarina, esta chica era igual a un duendecillo jajajaja

Nos fuimos a dormir todos, cuando llegamos a mi habitación, Ed cerró la puerta y me agarró de la cintura, su tacto quemaba…

-Bella, eres hermosa-me susurró al oído- no eres como otras chicas – podía sentir su nariz en mi cabeza.

Luego se subió al camarote y me dejó ahí en shock, no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa pícara, aaahh que bien se veía. No me resistía a él, pero no quería parecer una mujer cualquiera así que hice como si no hubiera pasado nada y dormí…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

En la mañana, desperté, como estaba en el primer piso lo primero q vi fue la cama de arriba, un rostro asomándose por un costado… qué?, Edward, el dios griego de cabello broncíneo me espiaba mientras dormía?

-Hola Bella- me dijo sonriente – perdona si te molestó que te observara, es sólo que eres muy interesante cuando duermes, dices cosas…

-Aja…y según tú qué dije? – oh no! Ojalá que no haya sido nada comprometedor, mi madre siempre decía que en la noche hablaba…

- Bueno, mencionaste mi nombre – respondió sonriendo!- y luego Salió corriendo del cuarto. Yo lo perseguí, jajaja, era muy divertido, al final llegamos a la sala, no había nadie. Nos sentamos en el sofá y nos miramos.

-Gracias- me dijo- has sido muy buena conmigo- que lindo!

-De nada, es un placer

-Bueno, dime qué desayunaremos? Al parecer no han hecho nada aún, tus amigas deben estar durmiendo y los chicos también, qué te parece si vamos a despertarlos y luego a desayunar a mi lugar favorito? Así vas conociéndome más.

-Estupendo! Vamos! – aaaaaaa, realmente quería que lo conociera! OMG

Despertamos a todos, los hicimos entrar al baña de volada y Alice como siempre nos dio nuestro atuendo para lucir geniales. Salimos y llegamos a Starbucks, ése también era mi lugar favorito!

-Qué bien! – dijo Emmet y jaló a Rose a quien…tenía de la mano? Me lo contará luego

-Jazz! Vamos! – Alice se llevó a Jasper quien se dejó de llevar, estaba sonriendo, que lindos se veían. De lejos Alice me guiñó un ojo.

-Vamos?-pregunté

-Claro…-respondio Ed., al parecer estaba viendo algo que o tenía desconectado del mundo.

Cuando estábamos en la mesa pedimos y una chica se nos acercó.

-Hola Eddy, cómo has estado bebé? Y… quién es esa?-dijo la tipa mirándome

-Natalia, qué haces aquí? Ya te dije que tú y yo no tenemos nada! Lárgate….

-Pero Eddy, éramos tan compatibles—

-Ammm, creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, así que mejor me voy – dije, sentía que sobraba

- Noo Bella! No te vayas, tú no- creo que Ed. oculta algo, ya que esto me lo dijo con una cara de melancolía total – Hablemos, tú y yo solos- dijo lo último mirando a Natalia, ésta ofendida se fue.

Me llevó a otra mesa más alejada, era como "vip", todo era hermoso…

-Bien Edward qué quieres decirme? –dije con verdadera curiosidad

-Bella, yo tuve una historia con esa mujer, además tuve que ver a mi madre abandonar el hogar cuando era pequeño pero conciente.

Me quedé en shock, se venía algo grande…

* * *

Dejen review :)

Alice Kaulitz


End file.
